Antisaint
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Shizuru, a fallen angel, plans to join Lucifer to take down God. Her reasons? For seperating her from her Natsuki. Includes Tomoe, future fights between Natsuki and Tomoe,an Otome Cafe, and several pairings, the main one being ShizNat. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

Another story, I like to keep myself busy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I don't regret what I did that day, even if I did receive the ultimate punishment for it. She is so special to me; I couldn't let that sneaky girl capture her. I know God didn't approve, but I had to rescue her. I'm glad I did in time. _

Placing her finger on her chin, she cast her gaze up to the stormy clouds before her, contemplating what to write next. "Ah!" She announced, inspiration finding its way to her.

_I love that girl, even if she's too dense to know it. I hope we can meet again, though I doubt it. A girl like Natsuki has no reason to be here on Earth. She has not fallen like myself. Though I know God won't hear out my prayers anymore, I pray that she is happy. But I hope he knows that I will get my revenge from tearing me apart from my Natsuki. _

_-Shizuru Fujino. _

Looking down at her handiwork, she nodded at it before crumpling it up and tossing it into the fire before her. She hadn't meant to give it to anyone, it just felt good to write out her feelings, as if she were to send it off. The fire before her snapped, crackled, and popped as it tore greedily at the strip of paper. She stared at the flames, mesmerized by the conflicting reds, yellows, and oranges.

A frown slithered it s way onto her lips as she soon saw herself in the fire, or rather Hell. Besides Earth, that was truly the only place she could go. She wanted revenge, and that's where she would get it.

Cardinal irises looked up towards the heavens, recalling a memory from when she once resided there.

"_Shizuru, my favorite angel, please, sing me a song." The powerful and commanding voice had asked her, a softness in his voice. She nodded, honey hair bobbing up and down. "Of course I will." Blue eyes looked up to her God, a love burning in them, which she would soon express through song._

Another memory soon made itself known, taking the place of the previous one.

"_Damnit, I can never get it right!" She cursed, despite her whereabouts. "Ara, Natsuki shouldn't speak such harsh words." The blunette jumped, not seeing another person with her earlier. "Sh-Shizuru! What are you doing here?" She asked the girl, a faint blush on her face as she realized the other angel had heard her profanities. "I heard Natsuki was having a hard time adjusting to her wings and thought that I would lend her a hand." The brunette smiled fondly at the younger girl who had her feet firmly planted on the clouds. "I don't need help." She mumbled, preparing for another try. "Ara, if Natsuki says so."_

The fallen angel felt a smile coming on as rain began to fall. The girl blinked as a drop landed on her nose before sliding off. A devious smirk spread across her face as she looked up at the storm.

"I didn't know God missed me so much." She teased, knowing full well that he know longer gave a damn. Toes played in the dirty puddle before her as she huddled herself closer to the clothes she was lended by another unfortunate soul. It was cold, the rain and the wind not helping at all. The fire before her hissed as it died down, the flames leaving her sight.

A sigh escaped the beauty's mouth as she leaned her head against the alley's brick wall, the cold of her reality hitting her. "What to do, I wonder. What to do…"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

It's short, but it's supposed to give you the feel of the fic, leaving you wondering I suppose.

This one is already a favorite of mine, I hope it becomes one of yours too.

Thanks for reading.

Omake:

Natsuki: Stupid ass wings, stupid ass clouds, stupid ass wind…

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki should watch her mouth or I'll watch it for her.

Natsuki: W-what do you mean?

Shizuru: I wonder…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

-runs a hand through hair- Ugh, sorry for the forever update everyone (this includes readers of other things).

My computer completely died on me and wouldn't turn on. Had to call Dell and whatnot. –won't admit that the cause was most likely from a bad yuri link-

But, I am proud to say that during my unplanned leave of absence, I've written this chapter, half of Fuuka High School Host Club, and half of A Little Less Human. I hope to update them by… Wednesday perhaps?

So yes! Thanks for the wait, hope this doesn't disappoint!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At one point in their lives, an angel is assigned to a person on Earth. Demons are the same, except they watch over a person whose heart is already swallowed by darkness, or whose heart is on the verge of it. The demon can interact with their Host; the name for a supernatural being's human, driving them into doing bad deeds. Now of course only the Host can see their demon or angel, so it would not be wise to speak to them in public.

An angel on the other hand looks after people, whose hearts can be lost to darkness, making sure no harm comes their way. In the process, they usually have to fend of demons who want to claim them as their own. They also teach pure-hearted humans, usually children, how to become angels without dying first. Most children don't listen.

Today, Kuga Natsuki was to receive her first Host. Before being given one, she was told the rules and regulations.

Like the consequences of falling in love with your Host.

If the Host does not love you back, you will stripped of your wings, sent to Earth for good as a fallen angel for trying to manipulate said Host and for holding sinful unrequited feelings, and your former Host will lose their memory of you.

If they accept, which those unlucky enough to crave love from their Host wish for, then they are immediately deemed worthy of angeldom and the two are wed and spend their lives in Heaven.

But the blunette didn't care about love; she was positive that no such thing would ever happen to her. _'Only fools fall in love with humans.' _Telling the angel in charge to cut to the chase, she glared at him before fiddling with a loose string on her toga-like outfit. They were permitted when confronting an angel of a higher degree.

With an overly bright forced smile and a hidden shiver, the blonde man asked for her hand. Confused, she did as she was told, only to be pricked in the index finger with some sort of a silver needle. Drawing her blood, it fed the red liquid up into an odd blinking machine that she had just now noticed was there.

The defiant angel quickly shot the man a questioning look, demanding why that was necessary. The winged being, known as Kai, gulped before answering her. "T-this machine chooses who you are most qualified to help. A blood sample is always needed. I don't know why though. I'd ask God if I were you." He muttered in a hushed and scared tone, not daring to meet the emerald eyes that were shooting daggers at him.

"Whatever."

After a few minutes, and several awkward conversations later, most consisting of profanities, a picture appeared on the shiny screen, and Natsuki drew in a sudden breath. There before her was a picture of someone she was all too familiar with. Teasing blue eyes looked back at her and her long sandy hair went past the picture frame.

"Oh."

Kai's voice broke her from her inspection, and caused her to look up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's not an updated picture. It's from before she was kicked out."

A little snake called Fear coiled around her heart and began to squeeze as she wondered what the woman looked like now. Clicking sounds filled the white walled room as his fingers played across the buttons on the keyboard of the crystal colored machine. Soon, a new updated picture appeared.

The once happy blue eyes were replaced with blood red ones that held several mixed feelings; none of which Natsuki could point out. Formerly beautiful tresses now appeared slightly disheveled, as though she was actually flown down from Heaven. The pale woman looked like a former shell of herself, and it tore Natsuki's heart to shreds. The only thing that stayed the same about her was her famous amused smile, though this time it held a completely opposite emotion.

She had a mocking sort of look on her face, as though she knew something the one looking at her didn't.

Which she did.

That brings us back to her mission. The Host, an ex-angel known as Fujino Shizuru, was acting very suspicious. And according to God, she was angry enough to consider joining Lucifer **(AN: Aka The Devil)**. Which is where the problem comes in. Every angel knows that Fujino Shizuru was God's favorite angel. The all powerful being tried not to play favorites, but she truly was his. He told her everything, and I mean _everything. _It was without a doubt too much. She could easily use that information against him. Natsuki's job is to stop her if she tries to.

As Kai told her the details of her mission, she quickly interrupted him.

"I can't do this." She mumbled, her mind threatening to drift elsewhere.

"You don't have a choice in this matter. I understand the relationship between you two, and that's why you are most suited for this mission." He explained, his chocolate brown eyes looking down at her sadly.

Natsuki inwardly flinched at the reminder. "But you know what happened!" She shouted, no, snarled, at the defenseless angel, her voice like the most poisonous of venom.

Before she was allowed to say any more, security was already there. Binding techniques were used on her to settle the wolf woman down. Viridian eyes portrayed betrayal, anger, and hurt as she tried desperately to forget what happened between them.

**Flashback**

_Shizuru's hands were wrapped firmly around the fiery redhead's neck, determined to break off all oxygen. Natsuki, tears in her eyes, was pleading for her to stop while struggling to break free from the level 5 binding spell. Crushed blue eyes, shifting between blue to red, turned to look at her before speaking._

"_But Natsuki, __**I **__love you."_

**End 'o Flashback**

Natsuki sprung up in bed, her body in a cold sweat as she fought the shivers from consuming her. A shaking hand reached up to swat the strands of navy hair from her face. Composing herself with a few deep breaths and shaking her head to rid it of the small sleeping spell; she got out of the bed. Her being still somewhat traumatized by the memory being forced onto her, she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she began to splash cold water on her face, as an attempt to make herself forget. But what good would that do? Tomorrow she was going to confront Shizuru again. What would she say? No, more importantly, what would she do? She shook her head again before massaging her temple softly. _'Get a hold of yourself. Shizuru was your friend before all of this, and she still is god damnit! Sure, a lots happened, but I've got to remember that.'_

With a sigh and a nod, she dried her face with a purple towel and dragged her feet back to bed.

Tomorrow just screamed chaos and she knew she had to be well rested in order to deal with it.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Light poured into the alleyway, waking the brunette up to another morning of life as a godforsaken fallen angel.

Red eyes gazed up at the sun before flinching away from its brightness. She had forgotten that she could no longer stare at the flames without her eyes reacting to the stress presented to them.

Now that she was awake, she realized just how loud the busy city was. There were children crying and laughing, the sound of new leather shoes shuffling across sidewalks in a business manner, the jingle of a cart as the owner gave balloons to kids while trying to woo their mothers, the bells of bikes ringing as students rode to school, commercials being played with catchy music in the background, and the closest sound of all was that of a teenager buying girl's underwear from the vending machine in front of her. **(AN: XD Talk about a serious run-on sentence)**

The black haired teen growled to himself before kicking the machine in an attempt to get the frilly pink panties to fall from their shackles.

She couldn't bear to suppress a laugh at the scene the perverted boy was playing out for her. Hearing soft giggles behind him, he turned to look at her, his face beet red from exertion and embarrassment. Shy black eyes met amused red ones as he briefly wondered about their color and why such a gorgeous woman was living in the slums of downtown Fuuka. _'If it weren't for the crappy clothes, she'd look like she came straight out of one of my H-games!'_

His blazer read Fuuka Academy; saying that he was a student. Due to its orange color, he was a high schooler. She would know, for she used to wear the female version of his uniform before her death.

"Ara, does Student-han really want those panties that bad?" She teased, her chuckles resounding in the empty and desolate alleyway. He blushed even darker before stammering about them not really being a necessity.

'_He reminds me of Natsuki…'_ She smiled warmly at him, mistaking him for the blunette of her dreams for a brief second. Her gaze then lifted back to the sun, checking what time of day it was. _'It must be around 10:00.' _

"Is it just me, or does it seem like Student-han is late for school?"

Hearing her Kyoto-ben, he perked up, muttered a 'see you later', and took off into the crowd of noises.

Twiddling her thumbs, a happy habit of hers, she thought that she ought to get going as well. For the past couple of days, a week to be exact, she had begun steadily making some money. Not from a job, and not enough to buy more than the days food. Thanks to her angelic charm and good looks, anyone that would walk by and pass her a glance would end up giving her money. She was beyond grateful for their generosity.

Fixing her hair up and rubbing the coal out of her eyes, she approached the light and sounds. Trying to move away from its overbearing embrace, she made her way to a corner where most people walked past. Sitting down comfortably in her rags, she sat as though she were at a tea ceremony: upright and proper. People immediately noticed her heavenly qualities. She began to converse with some strangers: talking about anything from the weather to the news (She enjoys watching TV from outside store windows). Some would bow or tilt their hat to her as she smiled happily at them. Not long after she arrived, a small pile of money began to steadily appear before her. _'Humans are a lot nicer than people make them out to be.'_

Counting up her money, she realized that she had earned enough for a cup of tea at the café down the corner. If it came to food or tea, she would without a doubt pick tea. Brimming with excitement, she got up, shoved the bills into her jacket pocket, and made her way towards the store. She had no idea what was to transpire that day, and quite frankly, she enjoyed the unpredictability of life on Earth. A true smile on her face, she entered the small building and eagerly seated herself into a booth and picked up the menu.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Morning.

After a hellish night, the next day had finally come. But Natsuki wasn't in the least bit happy about it.

The day had started in a rush, one of the head angels sending her to Earth as soon as possible. Her only clue to Shizuru's whereabouts was that she was in downtown Fuuka and was homeless. An odd feeling overwhelmed the teen as she briefly imagined the goddess of a woman living on the streets. It was an almost sickening thought and a very difficult one to believe was true.

Hovering a few inches above ground, she searched the city, invisible to everyone. Her pessimistic attitude didn't exactly help the search either. _'Since this is your first Host, we'll make it easy for you. All you have to do is look for a bum in a sea of bums and make sure she doesn't turn into a demon! That sounds simple enough!' _She thought in a cheery yet sarcastic voice.

Just as she was considering giving up for the day, she saw her.

The elegant late angel sat in a red and brown booth in front of a window of a café, sipping some tea while reading the morning newspaper. She felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight. _'What the hell was that about?' _She quickly gulped a few times, hoping to force the lump down. During it all, Natsuki's eyes never left her friend's form. Dual emotions battled each other in her mind, each fighting for dominance. One was feelings of friendship and admiration, the other of betrayal and rage. Before a winner was declared, Shizuru turned and her serene crimsons met Natsuki's conflicted greens.

Shizuru was also experiencing mixed feelings at seeing the ever handsome angel once more. She hadn't seen the blunette in months. It was true that she had only been on Earth for a week, but before that she was held in confinement and was constantly going through trials.

On one hand, she was proud, because her little wolf was flying with only minor difficulties. Then confusion made itself known as she wondered why Natsuki would be on Earth. Noticing betrayal flash in those familiar jade eyes, her own began to fill with shame and guilt.

'_I never meant to cause you pain, Natsuki.'_

With the jingle of a bell, Natsuki was in the small shop. She hesitantly floated over to her now homeless friend, trying her best not to snap at her.

Shizuru was trying her best to keep up her fake smile, despite how much Natsuki hated it. As the angel stood in front of her table, she wavered a bit, wondering if she could refuse this mission. Lightly shaking her head, she slowly took a seat across from the brunette, well aware that her eyes had never left her.

The silence was broken sooner than Natsuki thought.

"May I ask what Natsuki is doing on Earth?" She asked her beloved, her voice calm and graceful, as she internally fought happiness and grief.

'_That voice…'_ "You…You're the reason."

Shizuru was stumped; she hadn't expected such a straight forward answer, especially one that specifically involved her.

"What do you mean?" _'Please don't mention that, Natsuki. I'm already paying for it, and I have already told you my reasons for doing it.'_

Natsuki looked up, making eye contact with her friend for the first time since she entered the building. She searched within herself for courage and confidence, and once some was found, she spoke.

"You're my Host."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

-hugs the thesaurus- ; A; I am ever complete without you.

Yeah, I can easily say that this is the best written chapter I have ever written. I enjoyed writing it (it was all done in math class XD) and hope you liked reading it!

If you have any questions about my version of Heaven, please ask and I'll try to answer without spoiling too much.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.

;D Don't forget to review now!

Oh and:

Don't you hate it when whenever you type Shizuru's name on Word, and it asks "Did you mean Seizure?"

XD I laugh a little every time, even though my love for her holds no bounds…

-looks off into the sunset, hands in a praying motion and tears in my eyes-

-Back in character-

HEY!

YOU!

STARING AT THE COMPUTER SCREEN!

DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN BE PART OF THE HIME FORCE?

YES! ITS TRUE!

Or at least become a student of mine!

I will train you in the ways of underage drinking and fighting monsters that steal panties!

Sounds interesting to you?

Well it is interesting!

So do it!

-victory pumps-

Until next time!

-looks backstage-

Yooooukoooo, they're gone nooow ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes:

Bet you thought I gave up on this, didn't you? You needn't worry, I was fully aware of the neglect XD

So I whipped out this, I hope you enjoy it.

I must really thank school and all of its boring and continuous ways. It basically forces me to write in order to kill time. XD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your…Host…?"

The blue haired angel nodded once.

"You mean like…"

"Yes."

"Why would you agree to such a thing?" The tortured look in those cherry eyes of hers showed that she truly only cared about how Natsuki felt about the situation.

"I had to."

"I see…" Even though yes, this situation seemed to shine brighter on Shizuru, it only served to increase her hate in Him. How dare He force Natsuki to do this when He knows she is still raw from the pain? The incident had only happened just recently, after all.

"So…" Natsuki dragged on, trying to break the so called ice that stubbornly insisted to stay between them. "How's mortality?" _'It's better to hide my true intentions from her. We can't afford for her to drag the Devil into this mess.'_

"Viola-san! I see you're here again. Nice day out, isn't it?" A dark haired man weaved into the booth, sitting right where the angel was, her transparent being showing through him. Grumbling, she floated up instead, arms crossed in aggravation.

"Ara, Reito-han. How many times must I ask you to simply call me Shizuru?" She scolded playfully, keeping her eyes trained on him. If she were to gaze up at Natsuki, he would ask what it was she was so rudely giving her attention, and quite honestly, Shizuru didn't feel like coming up with excuses so early in the morning, so instead she completely ignored her deceased friend.

"I've lost count." He chuckled, and Natsuki immediately recognized that he had a "mask", so to speak, firmly up. Being close to Shizuru, she was very well acquainted with the façade, and was one to spot it easily. She almost got mad at him for hiding his feelings to her Host, but as an angel she saw that he had good intentions, he was just a people pleaser and didn't know when to take off the costume of sorts.

'_Wait…Did he call her Viola-san?' _She stared down at the brunette for a few long seconds, knowing for sure that she would sense it. Her friend was weird like that. Or at least when it came to her. _'But now I know why…'_

**Flashback**

"_But Natsuki __**I **__love you. I won't let her take advantage of you."_

_Before Natsuki could muster up any kind of response to that, guards had appeared, and were very well armed. It took a good five of them to pull Shizuru away from Nao…_

_Hands forced behind her back in a powerful binding spell, Shizuru was tugged away by a leash. Fresh tears on her cheeks; she closed her now red eyes and sighed. Yes, this was okay. Now Natsuki knew. Opening them once more into a glare, she stared at lime green eyes. "I will never let you have Natsuki. I hope you understand that, Yuuki-han."_

_This made no sense. What was it that Nao had ever done to cause Shizuru to do that? Sure she had flirted with Natsuki every now and then, but she had never thought she was serious…She couldn't have been…right?_

**End o' flashback**

Her hurt voice rang in her ears and she looked away quickly. _'Why should I feel guilty…? None of its my fault…' _

"So I see Fujino-san is a Host now."

Hearing the brunette's real last name, Natsuki turned and was met with a large man clad in robotic armor. He was also floating and seemed to be watching the two human's conversation closely.

"So this Reito kid is your Host? Who would've thought…?" But upon closer examination, Natsuki would have easily seen the black smoke emitting from his chest. He was obviously a tainted soul on the verge of demon hood.

"That's correct." He spoke in a voice eerily like the raven haired ones, and looked at her with what she could only guess was a serious face. "But more importantly, I have news for you."

"Wait, hold the phone. You're a demon, right?" Not like she had to ask since the mecha of a man held a dark aura and he had small crows' wings nestled comfortably on his back.

"Yes, my name is Rad."

"And you don't want to fight?"

"You are of no harm to Reito. So no."

"Then what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm fairly certain that you're aware of that." His big hand reached down and pointed to Shizuru's chest. Instead of black smock or white airy clouds, she had a grey fog. She was a conflicted soul indeed.

"Well of course I am." She spoke gruffly, mildly insulted that he had to point out such an obvious thing.

"There is another demon coming to claim her. Orders from Lucifer himself. He finds her to be quite the curiosity and would love to have her by his side. Much like how God had her. Or at least I'm told that's how things went."

With a loud groan, Natsuki ran a hand through her silky threads before tossing some over her shoulder. "Great…"

"You're familiar with my grandmother, right Shizuru-san?" Reito's words brought her back, for she was very confused as to why Natsuki was up there making odd facial expressions and talking to herself. But little did she know that Reito was thinking the same about Rad.

"Yes I am. Quite the lovely woman she is."

"She's becoming too sickly to care for the shop on her own…So she asks that you take over for her."

"E-excuse me?"

"Originally, I would have taken the shop as my own, but I never enjoyed working here. I like tea, but not to this extent. So, to put it bluntly, you're the backup."

"Ara, it's quite the generous offer…Are you positive about this?" Sure, owning the Otome Café would be quite the experience. She could live in the back room if she wanted to, and she was very familiar with making tea. She could always hire a few workers as well…

"Completely. Besides, a young girl such as yourself shouldn't be spending her nights outside. This environment seems perfect for you. I'm sure you'll do a fine job running the place."

Now of course, Shizuru isn't exactly all that young. She may appear to be eighteen in everyone's eyes, but she has been dead for quite a long time.

"I'm taking Reito tonight." Rad informed as he solemnly looked out the café window.

"What're you telling me for? That's a loss for us angels."

"That is true. But I don't think he should go to Hell. He has so much to live for and yet…He chooses this path. What if he wants to change his mind later? The Devil doesn't grant mortality…"

"You're worried for him." She came to the conclusion. Natsuki Kuga was not the type to 'cheer people up'. In fact, she hadn't the slightest clue how to do it, but she gave it an attempt anyway. "Well you shouldn't be. Judging by that soul of his, he'll unfortunately make a good demon. And it's not like you two will be separated or anything…"

"Thank you for accepting. Ah, I had better head off. I want a clean kitchen for you before I leave." At his words, Rad looked away from her and prepared to follow him.

"Good luck Kuga-san, and thank you for listening."

'_Sneaky little demons, how the hell did he find out my name?' _"I don't need your gratitude. Go off and drag another good soul to Hell why don't you?" And yet she smiled, and he returned it. What a strange world, where an angel and a demon, a child and an orphan, can partake in everyday conversation without the clash of weapons. She had to laugh, for it was an impossible thought, even if it did just occur.

Once Reito and Rad were out of sight, Natsuki sat back down in her respective seat. "So what were you guys talking about?" She hadn't heard a single word they were saying.

"I would like to ask the same. Were you thinking aloud as I had often seen you do in Heaven, or to an angel?" She raised a thin brow as she spoke, showing nothing but pure curiosity.

"Neither." She answered to Shizuru's surprise. "Reito's a Host for a demon."

The brunette never would have thought of that. Reito? Reito Kanzaki? A future demon? How…unlikely. "I see…" Was all she could say. Suddenly, she began to understand. Reito was giving the store over to her because he would be whisked away to Hell.

The immediate sadness in her eyes caught Natsuki off guard. "I-I'm sure it'll be okay…" She fumbled around for words, trying to earnestly cheer her Host up.

"I do hope so…"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That morning a "Now Hiring" sign was up on the window at the Otome Café. On three separate occasions, different people took the time to look at it.

The first to look at it was a short mousy looking teenager. She appeared to be alone. Pushing her glasses up with her index finger, she studied it before coming to the conclusion that it would be a good idea to work there. "Don't you think so, Haruka-chan?" She whispered as to not gain unnecessary attention.

"Why here, Yukino? You need an embarrassment where you could become more than you are!"

"I think you mean environment, Haruka-chan…I think…"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" The floating blonde barked before crossing her arms with a huff.

"I think I'll do fine here." She spoke quietly, yet had a somewhat determined look on her face.

Seeing that she meant what she said, Haruka blushed faintly before saying, "Well if you think so strongly about it, you should do it. Never let someone hold you back from things!"

With a nod, one walked into the café, while the other floated through the door.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That afternoon, shortly after school had ended, a busty redhead and her feral friend stood before the building.

"I wonder if they need a cook…" One spoke thoughtfully as she asked herself about taking on the position.

"Wherever Mai works, I work!" Her companion nodded at her own words and proceeded to hug her tightly around the waist.

"Of course, Mikoto. We'll see what we can do."

After stumbling inside, trying not to fall from the extra weight, Mai Tokiha spoke to Shizuru from in the kitchen about receiving an application.

The two left happily, one complaining about their stomach rumbling.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

That night, 12 o clock, to be exact, Shizuru was awoken by knocking on the window of the shop that clearly said "closed". Rubbing her right eye with that same hand, she arose from her makeshift bed in the back and sleepily walked up to where a drunken woman stood.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice as calm and gentle as if it were daytime instead of night.

"Yeah uh…I want to work here!" The fiery redhead spoke as she tried to regain her balance.

"Midori, you're drunk. I don't think this is a good idea." A brunette mumbled above her, feeling concern for her Host.

"Oh c'mon Youko! You're such a party pooper; I know what I'm doing!"

Shizuru was initially confused as to why this wasted woman was talking to herself, until she realized that she must be a Host.

"Ara, if you're so determined to work here, I'll be happy to get you an application. Please wait here."

"See? She knows I can do this!" Midori posed triumphantly before her angel, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

"She shouldn't have encouraged you…"

Woken up from the commotion, Natsuki didn't know what to make of today.

Was it God's work? Why would so many people suddenly want to work for her all in one day? Yes, it definitely had to be His work. If Shizuru was contented with staying here in the Human world, she wouldn't need to drag Lucifer into anything.

"Nice move, Old man, nice move."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

Meh, I'm not exactly happy with this one, but at least a lot of progression has happened. Thanks for reading~


End file.
